Знакомство: Ракель Гутиеррез-Рамон
by LaniTheKeeper
Summary: Перевод. Автор оригинала: Botosphere. Название оригинала: Introductions: Raquel GutierrezRamon. Выжившая в битве в Мишн-сити получает шанс встретить своего героя.
1. Глава 1

Связанные фики: этот фик связан с главой 7 "The Daily Buzz".

* * *

Я покинула здание суда чертовски довольная собой. Дача показаний прошла лучше, чем ожидалось. После небольшого давления главный свидетель обвинения дал противоречивые показания. Если он продолжит настаивать на своём, мы сможем выдвинуть обвинения ему. Эмерсон, прокурор, после сегодняшнего дня будет куда больше готов говорить о признании вины.

Однако когда двери лифта в гараж открылись, день заметно повернулся к худшему. На стоянке рядом с моим любимым пикапом стоял идентичный автомобиль - форсированный чёрный GMC Топкик. Дэвид! Он несколько лет дразнил меня из-за моей навязчивой идеи о чёрном инопланетном роботе, который спас мне жизнь, но я не могла даже представить, что мой муж зайдёт _так_ далеко. В смысле, Топкики не дёшевы, и ради шутки купить ещё один... Наверное, он арендовал его или что-то в этом роде.

Я вернула челюсть на место и двинулась к грузовикам. Для меня не было проблемой сказать, который из них был мой. Но когда я подошла ближе, из правого Топкика вышел незнакомец. Мои шаги замедлились, и я остановилась.

- Миссис Ракель Гутиеррез-Рамон? - сказал незнакомец. - Известная в Интернете, как MyBBB?

- Да?

- Я майор Уильям Леннокс. Я хотел бы поговорить с вами.

Всё ещё подозревая розыгрыш, я подошла ближе.

- Здесь есть камеры наблюдения, - предупредила я его.

Он шагнул вперёд к самому краю моего личного пространства.

- Я отдаю себе полный отчёт в этом. - Он бросил взгляд через плечо на пикап. - И он тоже.

Ну что за!

- Сколько Дэвид заплатил вам за это?

- Уверяю вас, мэм, это не шутка.

- Угу. Конечно.

Двигатель пикапа взревел, и он медленно двинулся вперёд. Окна опустились, но в кабине я никого не увидела.

- Ракель, - сказал глубокий голос, и пассажирская дверь распахнулась сама по себе. - Пожалуйста, сядь.

Я неуверенно перевела взгляд с пикапа к майору и обратно. Оно только что _говорило_ со мной? Или у них в плеере компакт-диск, чтобы поморочить мне мозги? Но машина двигалась без водителя. Идея сесть в чужой автомобиль шла против всего разумного. В смысле, над всем этим можно было написать "похищение". Но... что, если это _был_ робот?

- А если нет?

Дверь грузовика закрылась, хотя окна остались открытыми. Это выглядело эквивалентом шага назад, но всё ещё протянутой руки… дружбы, может быть. Впрочем, если эта штука была связана с военными, просить дружбы определённо было чересчур.

Глубокий голос из кабины сказал:

- Тогда они закроют твой сайт без объяснений, и, исходя из твоей сообразительности и выбора карьеры, ты проведёшь всю оставшуюся жизнь в исках о свободе слова. Если ты пойдёшь со мной, то, по крайней мере, получишь объяснения. И кое-какие решения.

Военные закроют мой сайт. Моё сердце упало, совсем упало. Я немного волновалась, что, в конце концов, это может произойти, но я реально не _ожидала_ такого. Всё, что мы делали - публиковали видео, записанное нашими друзьями – а вовсе не размещали материал, украденный у правительства. И я не отправляла туда то, что было получено _очевидно _незаконным путём, хотя, как правило, не слишком глубоко копала. Я снова посмотрела на майора.

- Это действительно не шутка.

- Нет, - сказал он серьёзно. - Это не шутка. Вы, конечно, можете последовать за мной в собственной машине, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, думаю, что вы предпочли бы ехать с Айронхайдом.

У Дэвида не было достаточно творческой жилки, чтобы провернуть всё это. Я снова посмотрела на пикап и подошла ближе. Потом спросила майора:

- Могу я сначала осмотреть салон?

- Конечно.

Пассажирская дверь снова открылась, и я забралась внутрь, следя за майором Ленноксом. Дверь захлопнулась, и замки защёлкнулись.

- Вот так. Ты в безопасности от твоего коллеги-человека. Он не попадёт внутрь, пока я не разрешу, и я не разрешу, пока ты не перестанешь сомневаться. Теперь тебе лучше?

Я вскинула руку к лицу, с изумлением прикрывая рот.

- Это действительно ты.

Двигатель взревел, сотрясая весь автомобиль, и голос - он действительно исходил из стерео - усмехнулся.

- Да, Ракель. Это действительно я.

Он сказал моё имя. Мой робот-герой знал моё имя!

- Но как... почему?..

- Это не лучшее место для объяснений. Готова ли ты пойти со мной и майором Ленноксом? Я могу поручиться за него. Он мой личный друг.

- Куда угодно, - прошептала я потрясённо. - Ты можешь забрать меня куда угодно.

Замки открылись, и майор Леннокс распахнул дверь со стороны водителя.

- Вы готовы?

Я кивнула, не слишком доверяя своему голосу.

Он включил передачу в роботе - его зовут Айронхайд, вспомнила я - и поехал вперёд, к выходу из гаража.

- Ты позволяешь человеку управлять тобой? - спросила я.

- Он не сможет говорить с вами, пока вокруг другие транспортные средства, - сказал майор Леннокс. - Технология, которую он использует, чтобы говорить через динамики радио, отдалённо напоминает FM-передатчик. Он проецирует сигнал своего голоса на всё работающие динамики в диаметре примерно10 футов. Когда мы немного отдалимся от цивилизации, вы сможете поговорить. И к слову, да, он позволяет мне вести в интересах маскировки.

- Но он может меня слышать?

- Да.

Обращаясь к Айронхайду, я сказала:

- Я мечтала о возможности встретиться с тобой, но никогда не думал, что увижу тебя снова. Я просто хотела сказать спасибо. Айронхайд. Спасибо за спасение моей жизни. - Я знала его имя, я могла говорить с ним на ты! Он, конечно, не мог ответить, но я была почти до безумия счастлива наконец сказать это.

Леннокс усмехнулся, покачав головой. Через некоторое время он сказал:

- Я не хочу, чтобы у кого-нибудь возник повод взглянуть на записи видеонаблюдения из гаража. Есть ли кто-то, кто может заметить, что вы пропали?

- Ой. Да. Позвольте мне позвонить в офис и моему мужу. - Я вытащила сотовый телефон и заколебалась, прежде чем набрать номер. - Что мне им сказать, как долго мы будем?

- _Вас_ не будет, по крайней мере, 2 часа. Официально, этой встречи не было, и вы никогда не видели Айронхайда. Придумайте легенду. Поездка - час в одну сторону. Я предполагаю, что вы захотите провести немного времени, чатясь с Айронхайдом, поэтому, может, дадите себе три часа? Четыре?

Двигатель Айронхайда издал звук, подозрительно похожий на стон, и я беспокойно закусила губу. Я не хотела раздражать его и злоупотреблять гостеприимством. Пусть будет три часа. Любой разумный повод, который мог настолько задержать меня, мог бы задержать меня ещё на лишний час, если бы мы в итоге проговорили дольше. Я набрала номер Дэвида.

- Привет, детка.

- Привет, _guapeton_*, -ответила я. - Кое-что случилось. Связано с делом. Не могу сказать, что, разумеется - конфиденциальность и всё такое - но я не вернусь домой до поздней ночи.

- Как долго? - расстроился он.

- Я должна быть дома около 10:00, но могу задержаться. Позвони Гэри или Раулю и развлекись, кино и _cervesas_*_,_ ладно? Я не хочу, чтобы мой муж заскучал в одиночестве.

- Без тебя всё равно одиноко, детка. Я буду ждать тебя.

Я улыбнулась.

- Жду с нетерпением. Чао.

Ни майор Леннокс, ни Айронхайд не прокомментировали это, за что я была им очень благодарна. Затем я выбрала свой офис.

Когда мой секретарь взяла трубку, я сказала:

- Кармен? Это Ракель. Снятие показаний прошло хорошо - убедись, что мы получим стенограмму как можно быстрее. О, и я сегодня уже не вернусь. Кое-что случилось. Говори всем звонящим, что я буду в шесть завтра утром, как обычно, и буду счастлива поговорить с ними.

- Сделаю. Увидимся завтра.

- Чао.

Вот теперь я принадлежала Айронхайду на следующие три часа.

Мы некоторое время ехали молча, и сквозь мою эйфорию снова стали просачиваться слова, сказанные Айронхайдом. Они закрывали мой сайт. Это был не светский визит, это была военная операция по лишению меня свободы слова. И пока мой юридический ум был в полной боевой готовности, моё глупое сердце фанатки не позволяло мне видеть это таки образом. Ну что ж, если они закроют меня - я покаталась с моим BBB! Мои права были жестоко растоптаны, а я не могла заставить себя беспокоиться об этом.

Айронхайд не мог говорить, но я решила пройти через все неизбежные гадости с человеком, и не заставлять моего героя играть плохого парня.

- Так в чём же ваш повод закрыть меня?

- У меня длинный список, - добродушно сказал Леннокс. - Всё, начиная от соучастия во взломе и проникновении до заговора с целью совершения нападения.

- Нападения? - Я вздрогнула, вдруг начав подозревать, куда он клонит.

- Да. Один из помощников Айронхайда был атакован из-за видео, которое вы запостили.

- Жёлтый Камаро?

- Да.

- О, нет. - Я вскинула руки. - Если уж вы громоздите обвинения, вы не можете обвинить меня в _этом_.

- А почему нет? - возразил Леннокс.

- Это была не наша вина, это были фанатки злых роботов! Они всегда наезжают на мой сайт и ругают BBB. Кроме того, Жёлтый Камаро сам виноват, он очень заметный!

- Может быть, это была девушка с вашего сайта, - сказал он ровно, - может, и нет. Но, несмотря на это, вы _можете_ быть привлечены к ответственности за размещение видео, которое было получено незаконно.

- Только если бы я сделала это сознательно.

Леннокс разочарованно вздохнул.

- Послушайте, леди. Мы следили за вашим сайтом в течение нескольких месяцев. Моя половина команды просто отключила бы вас, но половина Айронхайда решила, что это было бы слишком жёстким. Хотите пободаться, хорошо, мы будем бодаться. Но сначала послушайте Айронхайда, хорошо? Или он и его приятели рассердятся на меня.

Я раздражённо сжала губы. Они уже начинали игру в хорошего / плохого полицейских. И так нечестно, они дали Айронхайду роль хорошего полицейского, это же было почти принуждением! Я имею в виду: как я могу _не_ поддержать моего супергероя? Как я могу отказать ему в том, что он просит? Он спас мне жизнь, и если я правильно поняла подобранные мной кусочки информации, он спас всю проклятую планету.

- Так что же вы хотите от меня?

- Опять же, я позволю Айронхайду объяснить это.

- Так что, я просто должна играть в тетрис на сотовом весь следующий час?

Он усмехнулся.

- Нет. Есть причина, по которой вас забрали мы с Айронхайдом.

Я подождала, но, когда он не объяснил, я сдалась.

- И что это?

- Я знаю кучу историй о нём.

Чёрт возьми. Это сражение уже было проиграно. Я выбросила белый флаг.

- Я полагаю, вы собираетесь показать мне и его детские смущающие фотографии, - предположила я с невозмутимым видом.

- Не-а, я не знал его, когда он был игрушечной машинкой.

По одному тону его голоса я могла сказать, что он ухмылялся, но двигатель зарычал в ответ. Вот это было отношение, которое я знала и любила. Я с трудом подавила желание успокаивающе погладить его блестящую приборную панель и сменила тему.

- Что на самом деле произошло в Австралии между BBB и YC? Я имею в виду, между Айронхайдом и...

- Жёлтый Камаро вполне подойдёт. Это была учебная тренировка. Мы только что убили одного из плохих пришельцев, и Айронхайд был расстроен, что Жёлтый Камаро, по мнению Айронхайда, стал небрежен. Они принялись грубить друг другу…

- Грубить? - прервала я. Я попыталась представить, что мой рыцарь в блестящих чёрных доспехах грубит... и не смогла.

Он усмехнулся.

- Они парни, чего вы ждали? Во всяком случае, Жёлтый Камаро в основном говорил, что единственная причина, по которой Айронхайд не пострадал - потому что у него монструозные пушки, и вызвал его на рукопашный бой.

- То есть, они просто приятели, подравшиеся на кулачках?

- Больше похоже на спарринг.

- Это был просто _спарринг_?С них сыпались куски металла!

- Да, их главный врач был не слишком доволен, но другие наслаждались зрелищем. Особенно, когда Жёлтый Камаро выиграл. Ни до, ни после это не повторялось, но остальные не спустили это Айронхайду с рук. Тем более что вы, девочки, запечатлели его на плёнке.

Я покраснела, поняв, что мой сайт _смущал_ моего героя.

- Хотите услышать ещё одну? - предложил Леннокс.

Несмотря на моё огорчение, я не могла сопротивляться.

- Пожалуйста.

Час прошёл быстро, пока Леннокс потчевал меня рассказами об Айронхайде и его соотечественниках. Разумеется, он был достаточно осторожен, используя прозвища, которые я выбрала для разных друзей Айронхайда, и никогда не упоминал время и место. Тем не менее, я была в полнейшем восторге.

Я очнулась, когда мы въехали на авиабазу Неллис. Я знала, что он был военным, но майор Леннокс был в гражданской одежде и обезоруживающе обаятелен, кроме того разноса, который он мне устроил в самом начале. Это было настоящим. Вдруг я подумала, а что, если Айронхайд был просто неодушевлённым Топкиком с хитрым дистанционным управлением - у военных были ресурсы, чтобы осуществить такое - но решила, что теперь трусить слишком поздно. Так или иначе, я пройду это.

Майор Леннокс показал им своё удостоверение, проезжая мимо ворот, и мы продолжили путь к большому ангару. Въехав внутрь, Леннокс кивнул нескольким мужчинам в камуфляже, которые закрыли двери ангара. То, как невадский закат оказался обрезан внушительным листом металла, показалось весьма зловещим. Леннокс выбрался из грузовика, подошёл открыть дверь для меня и протянул руку, чтобы помочь мне выбраться.

- Мы в безопасности? - спросил он у одного из мужчин.

- Да, сэр.

Майор Леннокс закрыл пассажирскую дверь, похлопал по передней панели с какой-то мужской нежностью и сказал:

- Ладно, Айронхайд. Давай покончим с этим.

* * *

* guapeton – красавчик (исп.); cervesas – пиво (исп.).


	2. Глава 2

Хоть я и видела уже это однажды, хоть я и надеялась, что это было реально, я всё равно ощутила ледяной прилив адреналина, когда внушительный Топкик начал превращаться в инопланетного робота. Айронхайд. Это правда, правда, был Айронхайд!

Думаю, что я даже взвизгнула, когда увидела его голову. Я определённо помню, что услышала несколько смешков.

- Всё записал? - шепнул Леннокс одному из своих людей.

- Да, сэр.

Когда трансформация закончилась, могучий робот на мгновение выпрямился, а затем наклонился, чтобы наши глаза оказались на одном уровне. За последний час никто не проявлял агрессии, но когда Айронхайд сунулся лицом в моё личное пространство, это было ужасом, которого я никогда не испытывала.

- Здравствуй, Ракель. Наконец-то мы встретились. И, касательно спасения твоей жизни, с удовольствием.

Я неуверенно засмеялась, и он выпрямился, выглядя довольным собой. Я просто благоговейно таращилась.

- Мне сказали, что люди всё время получают повреждения шеи, когда глядят на меня. Может быть, здесь тебе будет удобнее? - Он указал на деревянные леса в добрых пятнадцати футах от земли. Очень плохо, что я боялась высоты, да ещё и была на каблуках. Ну, по крайней мере, одно из двух я могла исправить. Я стянула обувь и огляделась в поисках лестницы, но большая металлическая рука заблокировала мой путь. - Могу я тебя подвезти?

В этот раз я точно завизжала, и снова послышались смешки.

Я ждала, что он возьмёт меня, как Кинг-Конг, но, заметив мои колебания, он сказал:

- Ну, тогда давай. Прошу на борт. - Я села ему на руку, мои ноги болтались, как будто я ребёнок на качелях. Я вцепилась в его палец изо всех сил, пока мои ноги не оказались параллельно лесам. Я прикоснулась к нему! Он держал меня на ладони! Если бы не пятнадцать футов высоты, я бы просто упала в обморок.

Майор Леннокс достиг верха лесов более традиционным способом, подошёл и встал рядом со мной.

Айронхайд встал немного прямее.

- Что ж, Ракель. Ты знаешь, почему ты здесь.

Я почувствовала себя почти как ребёнок в кабинете директора.

- Ты закрываешь мой сайт.

- Нет, я этого не делаю.

Я посмотрела на него с сомнением, и он продолжил:

- Ты здесь, потому что я хочу попросить тебя, в качестве личного одолжения, добровольно снести свой сайт.

Я скрестила руки, чувствуя детскую обиду. Это было так _несправедливо_,что _Айронхайд_ попросил меня об этом, особенно когда он так выражался.

- Ты выслушаешь мои причины? - спросил он, изучая моё лицо.

- Конечно, - неохотно сказала я.

- Во-первых, это безопасность моих фанаток.

- Пожалуйста. Не будь таким снисходительным.

- Я и не являюсь, - проворчал он. - Разве недостаточно плохо, что на моей искре уже есть Мишн-сити?

- На его совести, - уточнил майор Леннокс.

- Помнишь Шанхай? - продолжил он. - Это мог быть _настоящий_ разлив химических веществ. И эта женщина умерла бы.

- Она приняла меры предосторожности.

- Ты упускаешь кое-что, Ракель. Я достаточно занят в бою. Последнее, что мне нужно - беспокоиться о моих поклонниках на линии огня.

- Значит, мы будем осторожнее, заведём жёсткие правила насчёт съёмок. - Хотя, надо признать, это будет означать гораздо меньше видео.

- Ты думаешь, этого будет достаточно? - Айронхайд упёр кулаки в бёдра и хмыкнул. Он смотрел на меня, пока я не отвернулась, понимая, что он прав.

- И затем, - продолжил он, - есть ещё вопрос насчёт моего друга, получившего кувалдой по фаре.

- Это была не моя вина.

- Вы единственные, если не считать американских военных, засняли режим транспорта каждого из нашей команды. Ты представляешь, какую угрозу безопасности это представляет? Вот как фанатки злых роботов смогли найти моего друга, а вы выставили эти кадры на обозрение каждому психу и повёрнутому на заговорах.

Несмотря на то, что я говорила с Айронхайдом, я начала действительно раздражаться.

- А ты представляешь, как много сайтов обвиняют тебя и твоих помощников? Их тысячи! Я была на большинстве из них, и никто даже не допускал и мысли о том, что _ваше_ присутствие действительно может быть _хорошей_ вещью. Именно _поэтому_ я создала свой сайт! Всё, что они видят - злые монстры. Я _единственная_,кто защищал вас. Я _единственная_,кто позволил людям увидеть в вас хороших парней.

- Мы не _хотим_,чтобы люди видели, кто мы есть, - в отчаянии воскликнул Айронхайд, его глубокий голос гремел. - В этом вся проблема. Мы выбираем эти транспортные формы, чтобы затеряться в толпе, быть незаметными. У нас есть работа, фемма, и мы не можем её выполнять, когда убегаем от фанаток-папарацци или уклоняемся от кувалд - независимо от того, кто их держит. Это не игра.

Я поджала губы, абсолютно отказываясь плакать.

- Я только хотела справедливости для вас.

Айронхайду явно стало неудобно, и он посмотрел на военного, стоявшего рядом со мной.

- Гм... Уилл, она... Ты можешь... гм... что-нибудь сделать?

Майор Леннокс вытащил из кармана чистый носовой платок и протянул его мне. Я неохотно взяла его и вытерла уголки глаз. Глупые слёзы.

- Миссис Гутиеррез-Рамон, - сказал человек, - мы понимаем, что вы чувствовали, когда создавали сайт. Айронхайд пытается сказать, что вы сделаете для нашего дела больше, молча поддержав его, а не вещая на весь мир, кто он, как он выглядит и кто его друзья.

- Пожалуйста, Ракель, - добавил Айронхайд, успокоившись, когда я не расплакалась. - Останови свой сайт. Ради меня.

- Чёрт возьми, - буркнула я. - У тебя нет жалости.

- Ты сделаешь это? - нажал Айронхайд.

Я вздохнула.

- Добровольно? - добавил он.

Я посмотрела наверх, слёзы снова попытались вырваться. Я могла придумать полдюжины способов не позволить использовать это в суде, если они когда-нибудь попытаются принудить меня легальными методами. Но в сердце я знала, что не могу отказать Айронхайду. Если я соглашусь на это, то я соглашусь.

- Да, - проворчала я, разбивая собственное сердце.

Айронхайд едва ли не засветился одобрением.

- Спасибо, Ракель.

Я пожала плечами, не доверяя своему голосу.

Обратившись к солдатам, Айронхайд сказал:

- Вы можете пока разойтись. - Затем он протянул руку ко мне.

Я стёрла слёзы, решив насладиться последними минутами, которые смогу провести с ним, и забралась в его ладони. К моему удивлению, он не поставил меня на землю, а вместо того медленно пошёл через ангар.

- Ты оказала мне большую личную услугу, - сказал он. - Есть ли что-то, о чём ты хочешь попросить меня в ответ?

Я посмотрела на него.

- Ты серьёзно?

Он посмотрел на меня так, будто я оскорбила его.

- Конечно.

Я сидела, забыв слёзы и открыв рот, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

- Как насчёт того, что я начну с ответа на "десять вопросов для BBB" с твоего сайта?

- Ты посещал мой сайт? - выдохнула я.

Он усмехнулся.

- Он в моём избранном.

Я смахнула последнюю слезу. Так или иначе, закрытие сайта не выглядело большой жертвой теперь, когда я знала, что _Айронхайд_ его поклонник. В конце концов, он тоже потеряет любимый сайт

- Вот так улыбается моя фанатка, - сказал он. Затем, со звуком подозрительно похожим на вздох, он сказал: - Давай посмотрим. Первый был самым коротким. Боксёры или плавки?

Я покраснела.

- Между прочим, это был опрос, а не мой собственный, личный вопрос.

Он отмахнулся от моих протестов (_другой _рукой, к счастью,не той, в которой я сидела).

- Не имеет значения. Я уверен, что тебе тоже интересно.

Я покраснела до ушей. Да, но я не собиралась признаваться в этом ему.

- Пришлось искать, о чём речь, - признался он. - И ещё больше времени заняли поиски подходящего ответа.

Он подождал, пока я, наконец, не выпалила:

- Что?

Айронхайд подмигнул.

- Я не ношу нижнего белья.

Помидорно краснея, я подавила смешок, и Айронхайд усмехнулся.

- Серьёзно, фемма, куда вы, фанатки, смотрите? Мы не носим одежду.

- Ну, были обсуждения по поводу брони... - удалось мне пробормотать.

- Я знаю. Я читал тему. Несут полный шлак.

Я снова счастливо вздохнула, поняв, что он _всё это время_ был частью моей жизни, а я этого не знала.

- Подожди! У тебя есть учётная запись пользователя?

- Нет, мне не разрешили. Но я захожу на сайт несколько раз в день. Итак... Следующий вопрос. "Были ли вы когда-нибудь би, и _возможно_ ли это вообще для робота?" Кто вообще придумал этот вопрос? - проворчал он.

- Думаю, это был BBBFanboy, - пробормотала я, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, сколько вопросов на тему секса было в первой десятке. Это могло оказаться весьма унизительным вечером. - Нам было интересно, потому что один из мотоциклов был голубым.

Айронхайд хмыкнул.

- Ну, чтобы ответить на вопрос, у нас нет полов, хотя есть гендерная идентичность, и я порядочный мужчина.

Побледневший было румянец опять расцвёл на моих щеках. Я задумалась, преднамеренным был каламбур или нет, и решила, что после ответа про нижнее бельё, вероятно, был. Блин, какая картинка!

- Ответы на третий и четвёртый вопросы связаны между собой. "Как девушке попасть в Трио?" Трио фактически является одним роботом. Когда она превращается, как вы это называете, три мотоцикла объединяются.

ВАУ! В десятках тем, посвящённых личной жизни BBB никому из нас никогда не приходило в голову, что Трио не были тремя личностями.

- Что касается "Свободны ли вы, и если да, то что вы ищете в девушке?", у меня уже есть фемма, и она выиграла мою искру, набрав больше убийств, чем я, в двух боях подряд и сведя вничью третий.

- Она Трио? - спросила я.

- Нет, Трио моя свояченица, с человеческой точки зрения. И для сведения, моя партнёрша - голубая.

_Моя партнёрша_.Это звучало так... так откровенно. Я снова покраснела.

- Давай посмотрим... Вопрос номер пять. "Ты когда-нибудь встречался с клингонами / джедаями / Повелителями Времени / Богом?" "Нет" на всё вышеперечисленное, но у нас есть бог-создатель Праймус, и я надеюсь, что пройдёт очень много времени, прежде чем я встречусь с _ним_.

Я должна была согласиться.

- Шестой вопрос был: "Какой твой любимый смертельный удар?" В "Mortal Kombat" это Жестокость, но в реальной жизни... - Он поднял руку и раскрутил огромную, зловещую пушку. - Двойной выстрел из пушки в искру.

Я неуверенно засмеялась. Только один раз одна из нас, фанаток, поймала кадры этих пушек в действии, и это сложно было забыть. Увидеть этот пустой чёрный ствол - даже если он был направлен не на меня - оказалось достаточно, чтобы на меня от страха нахлынул адреналин.

- Седьмой вопрос: "Какой у вас знак Зодиака?" Время наших с вами планет плохо взаимопереводится. Если спросить, когда мы прибыли на Землю, я Водолей, но с точки зрения личности, я определённо Овен.

- Это ощущается.

Он усмехнулся.

- Я думал, ты будешь благодарна, что я фанатичный, закалённый воин.

- Я благодарна. Правда. Но...

Наклонившись поближе, он посмотрел на меня своими ярко-голубыми глазами.

- Да?

- Ну, если быть абсолютно честной, ты весьма пугающий.

Он откинул голову назад и расхохотался.

- Хорошо! Я не хотел бы тебя разочаровать. Так на чём мы… Ах да, вопрос восемь. "Вы против Шварценеггера на пост губернатора - кто победит?" - Он хмыкнул. - Я, без проблем. Ой, подожди, у вас тут демократия - не важно. Я бы назвал это ничьей.

Я усмехнулась. Он, определённо, репетировал кое-что, но, по крайней мере, в данном случае, чувства были настоящими.

- Да, не самый эффективный способ вести дела, но история учит нас, что легкомысленное правительство, как правило, обращается со своими гражданами справедливее, чем высокоэффективное.

Айронхайд склонил голову.

- Интересная теория. Интересно, что подумает о ней мой лидер.

- У вас есть лидер?

Он издал грохочущий смешок.

- Да. Но я буду дразнить его до самого оффлайна по поводу твоей ошибки. Это Пламенный Тягач.

Я снова покраснела.

- Да, на форуме было подрывное движение, утверждавшее, что именно он был настоящим лидером вашей группы. Что насчёт "Поиска и Спасения"? Он занимает место выше или ниже?

- Ни то, ни другое, на самом деле. Он наш медик. В целом мы не слишком следуем законам иерархии. Мы следуем за Пламенным Тягачом, потому что мы этого хотим. Если он выбирает лейтенанта, и мы верим суждениям Пламенного Тягача, то мы следуем и за лейтенантом. Так... к вопросу номер девять. "Какое у вас пагубное пристрастие?" - Он внимательно посмотрел на меня, и его голос снизился до шёпота. - Ты уверена, что хочешь получить ответ? Потому что, если я скажу тебе, и мои враги получат тебя в свои руки, ты должна будешь умереть, но не разгласить это.

Я сглотнула, а потом попыталась вычислить шанс на то, что его враги обратят внимание на такое незначительно создание, как я.

- Я юрист, - сказал я уверенно. - Я знаю всё о конфиденциальности.

- Хорошо. Но это только между нами. Ты никогда не заикнёшься об этом. Ты унесёшь это с собой в могилу. Поняла?

Широко раскрыв глаза, я кивнула.

- Есть двухлетняя девочка, за которой я обожаю присматривать.

- И это всё? - вырвалось у меня. - Просто... присматривать за ребёнком?

Он оглянулся через плечо на мужчин, собравшихся на другой стороне ангара и свободно болтающих.

- Не так громко. И это не _просто_ присмотр. Мы делаем печенье, играем в переодевания, и я пускаю для неё мыльные пузыри. Если бы мои враги узнали, это было бы _унизительно_.Мне пришлось бы в одиночку уничтожить целую эскадрилью, чтобы когда-нибудь снова получить уважение.

Я затряслась в приступе безмолвного смеха, пытаясь представить, как двадцатифутовый воинственный робот готовит печенье с двухлеткой. А представить, что он пускает _мыльные пузыри_...

- Ты несёшь такую чушь. Но ладно. Ты, наверное, не имеешь права рассказать мне о твоём настоящем пагубном пристрастии. Пожалуйста, продолжай.

Он покачал головой и вздохнул.

- И последнее, но не менее важное. "Если бы вы могли изменить одну вещь в Мишн-сити, что бы это было?" - Подлинная грусть закралась в его голос. - На самом деле у меня есть три ответа. Один из моих лучших друзей погиб в этом бою, так что мой рефлекторный ответ был бы - что он выжил. Но потом, так много людей погибло в тот день.

- Сто двенадцать, - тихо сказала я. - И ещё двести сорок три получили ранения.

Он кивнул.

- Поэтому, если бы у меня был шанс подумать об этом, я хотел бы изменить это, и сохранить жизнь им вместо Джаза.

Он говорил серьёзно. Если бы он мог что-то изменить, он спас бы нас, инопланетян, вместо своего друга. Я поняла, что у меня отвисла челюсть, и закрыла рот.

- И твой третий ответ?

- Чтобы это никогда не происходило. Наш заклятый враг умер в тот день, но умерла и любая надежда на восстановление нашего родного мира. И наши враги продолжают охотиться на нас, так что война, которую мы считали оконченной, на самом деле продолжается. В некотором смысле, было бы лучше продолжать сражаться, если бы это означало, что у нас ещё есть надежда.

Меня охватила печаль, когда он сказал это. Его голос не был отчаянным или безнадёжным. Просто... стоическим.

- Так, - продолжил он почти резко, повысив голос до прежнего уровня. - Я ответил на твои десять вопросов. Есть ли ещё что-нибудь, что бы ты хотела от меня?

Я покраснела до ушей.

- Гм...

- Ой, да ладно, Ракель. Я знаю, что должна быть, по крайней мере, ещё одна вещь, которой ты желаешь.

Военные посмотрели на нас, и Леннокс, усмехаясь, направился в нашу сторону.

- ...ну...

- Ты можешь попросить меня о чём угодно.

- О чём угодно?

Он кивнул.

Опустив голову, я сказала:

- Можно, я тебя поцелую?

Айронхайд фыркнул от удивления.

- Поцелуешь?

Леннокс, который был достаточно близко, чтобы подслушать нас, расхохотался.

Мои щёки горели, но я угрюмо проворчала:

- Ты сказал, что угодно.

Человек объяснил сквозь сдавленный смех:

- Он надеялся, что ты попросишь его продемонстрировать его пушки.

ОХ! Я вспомнила тот пост, который написала после того, как HotFS поймала в кадр его огромные пушки. Я сказала, что перед смертью я хотела бы самой увидеть его пушки в действии.

- Но мы в помещении.

- Раньше это ему не мешало, - проворчал Леннокс. Повысив голос, он добавил: - Ты _сам_ этого просил, Хайд.

- Ну, думаю, поцеловать ты тоже можешь, - пробормотал робот, подняв меня ближе к его лицу. Чувствуя себя чуть больше, чем наполовину безумной, я неуверенно поднялась на ноги, держась рукой за верхнюю часть большого пальца для равновесия. Он остановил меня рядом с тем, что было его щекой - большой, круглой пластиной с инопланетным символом на ней. От высоты у меня кружилась голова, но в глубине сознания я задумалась, что означает этот символ. Я сохранила его глубоко в своей фотографической памяти, чтобы исследовать это позже. Я не удивлюсь, если перевод найдётся где-то там в Интернете. А потом его массивное лицо оказалось достаточно близко, чтобы я могла коснуться. Наклонившись, насколько могла, я поцеловала тёплый, гладкий металл.

_ВАУ!_ Сползя вниз и сев, я обняла его большой палец и снова завизжала, в восторге дрыгая ногами. _Я поцеловала Айронхайда!_

Глубокий, грохочущий смешок Айронхайда разнёсся по ангару, смешавшись со смехом людей. Думаю, даже обалденный инопланетный робот-воин может быть польщён.

- Теперь, фанатка, хочешь ты увидеть мои пушки в действии или нет? В отличие от моих врагов, это не будет _последним_,что ты увидишь, прежде чем умереть.

Я посмотрела в его блестящие голубые глаза, чувствуя себя ребёнком в рождественское утро.

- В самом деле? Здесь, внутри?

- Нет, мэм, - сказал Леннокс. - Мы дожидались темноты, чтобы использовать полигон для бомбометания.


	3. Глава 3

- Тебе это _понравится_, Ракель, - заверил меня Айронхайд, когда мы свернули с асфальта на грунтовую дорогу.

Полигон выглядел небольшим. Конечно, была ночь, но когда Айронхайд (я снова ехала в Айронхайде! Вииии!) повернул налево, его фары осветили расстилавшееся перед нами поле. И это всё - недавно вспаханное поле. Айронхайд подвёз нас к небольшим трибунам, и мы вышли.

Следом за нами подъехал бронетранспортёр, и Леннокс проводил меня до трибуны, а в задней части БТР развернулась бурная деятельность. Я услышала металлический звук и обернулась, с трепетом глядя, как Айронхайд снова превращается в робота. Я могла смотреть на это десять раз на дню до конца моих дней, и мне бы всё равно не надоело. Он шагнул назад, чтобы помочь людям, возившимся возле бронетранспортёра.

- Сюда, пожалуйста, миссис Гутиеррез-Рамон.

- Вы можете назвать меня Ракель, - сказала я, идя рядом с ним. - Специально для гринго, эта фамилия тяжело произносится. - Кроме того, он входил в окружение Айронхайда - мы все здесь были друзьями.

- Это верно, - согласился он. Он помог мне подняться на самый верх трибун (чтоб эти высокие каблуки!), и встал рядом со мной.

Оглядевшись в поисках чего-то и не найдя, Леннокс крикнул:

- Эй, Айронхайд...

Удивительный инопланетный робот повернулся, его ярко-голубые глаза пугающе и захватывающе светились в темноте.

- Ты кое-что забыл, - фыркнул он в ответ и передал Ленноксу рюкзак.

- Спасибо. - Леннокс пошарил в нём и вытащил громоздкий бинокль. - Вы когда-нибудь раньше использовали прибор ночного видения?

Этот вечер оказался настолько чертовски _крут_!

- Нет.

- Вот. - Он минутку поигрался с биноклем и затем протянул его мне. - О, и у меня есть вода в бутылках и одеяла, если вы захотите пить или замёрзнете.

Я взяла бинокль и посмотрела в него. Всё было зеленоватым, но я ясно видела очертания полыни и камней на другой стороне поля, дальше мили.

- Спасибо. Всё в порядке.

- Мы готовы, - прогрохотал Айронхайд, и я услышала, как что-то жужжит, включаясь. Оглянувшись, я вскочила, увидев ещё трёх инопланетных роботов.

- Это дроны, - успокаивающе объяснил Леннокс, пока остальные люди занимали места на трибунах. - Неразумные роботы, используются в боевых учениях. Они были запрограммированы на уклонение - по существу, учебные стрельбы. Они вам не навредят.

Я кивнула, моё сердце всё ещё колотилось. Они молниями умчались в поле, их глаза светились демоническим красным. Два из них стояли на ногах-колёсах, а третий реально _полетел_.Айронхайд рухнул обратно в форму грузовика и умчался за дронами. Я подняла очки ночного видения к глазам и вздохнула.

Айронхайд кувырком вышел из формы грузовика, превращаясь на лету и стреляя в середине прыжка. Через очки вспышка была ослепительной, и я подпрыгнула. Один из дронов был сбит и упал на землю. Но Айронхайд уже преобразовался и мчался по неровной земле.

Я тихо присвистнула.

- Большинство наших операций, к сожалению, происходят в городских условиях, - сказал Леннокс. - Так что мы учим их как можно больше сражаться в режиме автомобиля. Иногда это легче, иногда нет.

Айронхайд теперь был почти у подбитого дрона. Когда он обогнул его, одна пушка выскочила из-под правой передней панели и со вспышкой яркого света разорвала робота на мелкие части.

- Ничего себе! - выдохнула я.

- Без шуток.

Мой робот-герой, однако, не остановился позлорадствовать. Он уже мчался по полю, пытаясь зажать в угол второго наземного дрона. Когда он перерезал тому путь, кузов грузовика вытянулся в длину, и Айронхайд резко развернулся, ударив дрона наотмашь. Моё сердце заколотилось, когда я представила себе силу удара, отправившего робота в полет. Превратившись и вытянувшись во весь рост, Айронхайд поднял обе руки, и снова ослепительная белая вспышка оказалась всем, что я смогла увидеть сквозь очки. Когда слепота прошла, на месте сбитого дрона был кратер. Двойной выстрел из пушки в искру. Я улыбнулась и врезала кулаком по воздуху.

- Ты _крут_, парень!

Человек рядом со мной усмехнулся.

Айронхайд не превратился обратно в грузовик. Вместо этого он принялся осматривать небо.

- Воздушные самые сложные, - объяснил Леннокс. - Наземные роботы противника понесли наибольший ущерб, так что половина из оставшихся сил - летуны. Это вынуждает даже тяжеловесов вроде Айронхайда развивать терпение и хитрость.

Подняв бинокль выше, я попыталась найти воздушного дрона.

- Я его не вижу.

- Мы установили параметры расстояния, на которое могли уйти наземные дроны, но не выставили летучке предел высоты. База сегодня расчистила для нас воздушное пространство. Айронхайд настоял, - проворчал Леннокс под нос. - Хвастун.

Оглянувшись назад на этого хвастуна, я увидела, что его руки подняты почти вертикально вверх.

- Он его видит.

- Вроде того. Конечно, у них усовершенствованные датчики, и он следит за ним. Проблема в том, что летун мелкий. Такая высота делает его очень маленькой и подвижной целью. Как стрелять по мухам из пневматики.

Могучие пушки снова выстрелили.

- Он сбил его?

После секундного колебания Леннокс сказал:

- Нет. Вам лучше посмотреть на это без очков.

Убрав бинокль, я прищурилась, вглядываясь в темноту и едва угадывая огромную фигуру Айронхайда - более глубокий чёрный на фоне ночи. Два шара синего и оранжевого света засветились рядом с ним, и я поняла, что это разогревались его пушки. Затем он выстрелил, озарив и себя, и окружающую землю словно бы вспышкой молнии. На этот раз в небе тоже произошёл взрыв, засверкавший золотом и серебром. Красиво! Да, я была очень рада, что увидела это невооружённым глазом. Снова подняв бинокль, я увидела, как он довольно кивал головой, пока светящиеся металлические осколки сыпались вокруг него.

Дрожа и смеясь, я прошептала:

- Вау!

Он посмотрел в нашу сторону, как будто услышал меня, и _побежал_ к нам. Словно нападающий бык. Я отпрянула, а Леннокс рядом со мной усмехнулся. Прыгнув вперёд и вверх, Айронхайд перевернулся в воздухе, выстрелив из обеих пушек, когда был лицом вниз. Сила выстрелов отправила его в полёт, и он приземлился на ноги на пятнадцать метров дальше. Снова опустив бинокль, я уставилась на него, потеряв дар речи. Только жужжание вентилятора - охлаждающая система? - нарушало тишину пустынной ночи.

- Ну, Ракель? - прогрохотал Айронхайд, его голубые глаза потрясающее и жутковато разгоняли тьму. - Что ты думаешь?

Прошло добрых десять секунд, прежде чем я вернула себе дар речи и выпалила:

- Я хочу от тебя ребёнка!

Леннокс покатился со смеху, но светящиеся голубые глаза сдвинулись, когда Айронхайд наклонил голову.

- Переведи?

Ленноксу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить дыхание, так сильно он смеялся. Судорожно ловя воздух, он сказал:

-Она считает, что ты сексуальный грузовик.

- Это лишь доказывает, что у неё есть вкус, - с одобрением ответил Айронхайд. - Но нет, ты не можешь получить моего ребёнка.

Теперь была моя очередь смеяться, и я даже услышала смешки от других людей. Айронхайд шагнул ближе, а военные разбрелись с металлоискателями - вероятно, подчистить следы инопланетных улик. При слабом свете звёзд я увидела, как Айронхайд протянуть руку, снова предлагая подвезти меня. Счастливо вздохнув, я забралась в его ладонь - на этот раз металл был гораздо теплее - и он отнёс меня к БТРу.

- Наше время уже на исходе, фанатка. Что ещё я могу тебе дать, прежде чем отвезти тебя домой?

- Не думаю, что ты дашь мне свой номер телефона?

Он фыркнул.

- Боюсь, что нет. Я бы не возражал, но у начальства случится припадок.

У Айронхайда на самом деле был номер телефона? Я просто шутила. Но мне стало грустно, когда я поняла, сколько у него ограничений. У него была сила и огневая мощь, чтобы сделать что угодно - что угодно! - но он позволял простым людям командовать собой. Какое смирение и честность! Мне хотелось, чтобы весь мир мог знать о нём.

- Думаешь, это никогда не изменится? Что правительство никогда не признает, что вы помогаете нам?

- Возможно, когда-нибудь.

- Я могу дать тебе мой номер телефона?

- Если я захочу найти тебя, фемма, я смогу.

Я кивнул, опустив глаза. Конечно, он бы смог. Я попыталась придумать другой вопрос для него, но остался всего один, и не тот, который я хотела задавать.

- Что-нибудь ещё? - поторопил он меня он после долгого молчания.

- Увижу ли я тебя снова? - пробормотала я, боясь ответа.

Он помолчал мгновение, и я поняла. Нет, этот единственный волшебный вечер закончился.

- Я не могу ничего обещать. Но, - он хмыкнул, - если когда-нибудь увидишь другой Топкик, припаркованный рядом с твоим, не поднимай такой шум!

Я рассмеялась, глядя в его голубые глаза. Надежда. Её он дал мне в тот день, почти два года назад. Надежда тогда, надежда теперь. Надежда на то, что есть ангелы, сражающиеся против демонов, что мы не одни против монстров. Надежда на то, что возможно, только возможно, пути нашей жизни снова пересекутся.

- Я, не задумываясь, заберусь в него, - пообещала я. - И... спасибо, Айронхайд.

- Не за что, Ракель. - Он снова поставил меня на ноги и превратился обратно в свою форму пикапа. Открыв мне пассажирскую дверь, он сказал: - Давай отвезём тебя домой.


End file.
